Diluvio Uchiha
by Gab Sak Uchiha
Summary: Segunda temporada de Kako Genzai Mirai Sakura. —Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke—saludo la pelirosa mirando a su novio. —¿¡Que es esto?—alzó la voz el Uchiha mirando a tres azabaches sentados en la sala y uno inconciente. —Esto sera divertido—susurro Itachi, recordando a las pelirosas de hace dos años.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Una reunión poco convencional.

Dentro de una cueva cercana a las afueras de Konoha, aquella fogata prendida, dando su calor para que aquellos tres encapuchados soportaran la temperatura tan baja de aquella noche.

—Sigo sin entender como es que llegamos a esta situación—susurro uno de los encapuchado, mirando como los otros dos dormían recargados a la pared de aquella fría cueva.

La mañana era tranquila realmente agradable, justamente un día antes del cumpleaños del menor de los Uchiha. Los pájaros cantaban, los pétalos de cerezo regados en el suelo y adornando los tejados de algunas casas. Algunos aldeanos andaban de aquí para allá algo realmente común en aquella aldea.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que por obra del destino habían conocido a las tres visitantes del tiempo, como se les había nombrado en la aldea. Caminaba tranquilamente, mirando el cielo, vaya aquel día estaba completamente tranquilo, él estar lejos del Uchiha era realmente extraño. Sasuke y Naruto habían salido a entrenar ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto dependiente de él?.

—Es demasiado extraño estar sin ti…—susurro la Haruno, entrando al barrio Uchiha. —Sasuke-kun—termino.

Sonrió sinceramente, recordando aquellos días en donde no podía ni siquiera pensar en el Uchiha, aquellos días en donde él se divertía de alguna u otra forma provocándole dolor de cabeza.

—Pasado, presente y futuro—susurro recordando a sus yo que había conocido hace ya tres años. —Espero se encuentren bien—inquirió retomando su camino.

Dejo a tras la entrada a aquel barrio, sus manos comenzaron a temblar con levedad, sentía la respiración cada vez mas pesada, miro al frente tratando de encontrar alguna anormalidad que le provocase aquella inquietud.

Entro sintiendo su corazón cabalgar a cada paso mas. Se mordió el labio con levedad, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas. Sus pasos comenzaron a acelerarse, incluso hasta que comenzó a correr hasta quedar frente a la entrada de la mansión Uchiha.

Tomo el pomo de aquella puerta abriéndola, entrando finalmente a su hogar, escaneando cada mínimo espacio de aquella gran casa. Escucho ruido en la cocina, sin mas se apresuro a esta. Observando a Itachi Uchiha colocar dos grandes y jugosos tomates fritos en un plató.

Frunció el seño, Sasuke no se encontraba e incluso aunque al mayor de los Uchiha le gustaban de igual manera los tomates no era un loco psicópata por aquella fruta regordeta y roja.

—Ita….—su voz quedo en el aire.

Su mirada viajo hasta la mesa de aquel lugar encontrando a un pequeño azabache de no mas de siete años, mirándola completamente curioso. Sintió su garganta completamente seca y sus ojos dilatarse, al ver como aquel niño caminaba hasta Itachi.

—¿¡Que!?—exclamó sorprendida, viendo como aquel niño la miraba mientras se sonrojaba y se escondía detrás de Itachi.

—Niisan—llamó aquel niño al Uchiha mayor.—¿Quién es ella?—cuestiono sonrojado y con el seño fruncido.

El Uchiha mayor sonrió a mas no poder al ver la reacción del menor. El cual se detuvo al ver a aquella pelirosa que parecía sorprendida. Instintivamente una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sintiendo cada vez su rostro arder.

—Ella es…..—Itachi fue interrumpido.

—Sakura—susurro el pequeño mirando a la ojijade dudoso.

La Haruno miraba atento aquel pequeño azabache, sintiendo un pequeño encuentro emocional. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Realmente no entendía nada.

—¿Sasuke?—pregunto la Haruno aun choqueada.

El menor asintió sin salir detrás de Itachi, en un parpadear de ojos vio como ráfaga el color rosa llegar hasta él. Sintiendo a los pocos segundos como era envuelto en los brazos cálidos de aquella mujer.

—Itachi…—llamó la ojijade. —¿Cómo es que…?—fue interrumpida.

—Lo que Sasuke me dijo fue que estaba practicando su puntería con el arco y de repente comenzó a sentirse mareado—explico el Uchiha mayor.

—Todo se volvió negro y cuando desperté, desperté en el jardín detrás de la casa—termino el menor, al sentir que la Haruno poco a poco lo soltaba de su agarre. —Pero no entiendo…—susurro bajando la mirada apenado. —Niisan se ve mucho mas grande y….—llevó su mirada a la pelirosa. —Tu, creciste—termino de decir mirando a la ojijade sonrojado.

Y el menor de los Uchiha tenia razón. La Haruno había cambiado un poco, no, había cambiado mucho. A parte de su altura, sus facciones eran más afinadas, maduras y cuando lo había abrazado sintió que se ahogaría en medio de sus pechos.

—¿Ototo…?—llamó Itachi al ver su rostro cada vez mas rojo.

Sasuke por su parte seguía mirando a la pelirosa, sonriendo ladino al notar que seguía teniendo ese rostro lindo, pero más mayor haciéndola ver más hermosa. Su vestimenta había cambiado demasiado, de aquel pantaloncito blanco junto a su blusa de manga larga verde esmeralda.

Ya no quedaba nada de aquella pequeña pelirosa que lo miraba desde lejos, la mujer que tenia frente a él usaba un pantalón negro ceñido al cuerpo y una blusa roja de cuello muy parecida a las que suele usar, solo que le quedaba ceñida. Algo que realmente le había llamado la atención fue que el símbolo del clan Uchiha se encontraba tejido en su blusa.

Su cabellera había crecido bastante, amarrándola en una coleta alta, incluso el flequillo lo peinaba de forma en que dejaba ver su frente. Sus manos eran cubiertas por unos guantes negros. Unas zapatillas ninja con un tacón pequeño. Realmente ella había crecido… Ella había…..

—Cambiaste—susurro el Uchiha menor finalmente.

Aquella palabra logro sorprender no solo a la Haruno, sino también a Itachi el cual miraba a su hermano, analizando todo lo dicho hasta ahora. Entonces, él…..

La puerta de la mansión se abrió, dejando entrar a tres encapuchados, logrando desconcertar a los dos mayores que se encontraban dentro y al menor logrando ponerlo inquieto. Sakura frunció el seño, colocándose frente al menor de los Uchiha. Mientras Itachi activaba su Sharingan.

—¿Quiénes son?—cuestiono Itachi, mirando a aquellos tres sujetos.

—¡Respondan!—exigió la Haruno tronando sus nudillos.

El mayor de los encapuchados sonrio ladino, dando un paso al frente encarando a Sakura e Itachi los cuales estaban dispuestos a dar una buena pelea si no respondían o daba un paso mas al frente.

—Excelente recibimiento—hablo aquel hombre con voz gruesa. —Niisan, Sakura—comentó.

Los ojos de ambos nombrados se abrieron de par en par. Justo al momento en que aquel hombre quitaba la capucha de su cabeza, mostrándoles el rostro. Logrando que la pelirosa y el Uchiha mayor se quedaran sin habla.

—Al parecer esto es una reunión—inquirió aquel azabache de no mas de Treinta y dos años de edad. —Esta vez nos toca a nosotros—comentó mirando al menor de todos el cual se encontraba detrás de la Haruno.

Los dos hombres faltantes se quitaron la capucha dejando ver dos azabaches de diferente edad, uno de al parecer quince y el otro de doce años.

**N/G:** _Segunda temporada. Continuación de Kako Genzai Mirai Haruno Sakura. _


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: El quinto miembro se une.

El chidori resono por todo el jardin de aquella casa, la Haruno miraba con preocupación como aquel azabache de no mas de doce años miraba con odio a Itachi. El cual solo sonreia con tranquilidad sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Itachi—gruño el azabache e instintivamente sus ojos se tiñeron del color sangre.

—Ototo—Itachi sonrio ladino.

Grande fue la sorpresa para todos al presenciar como el morocho de quince años, golpeaba al menor junto a él, dejandolo inconsiente. Sakura soltó un suspiro, al ver que de alguna forma las cosas estarian bien, por ahora.

—¿Alguien podria explicarme, por favor?—alzó la mano el pequeño Sasuke detrás de Itachi.

La mirada de todos vagó hacia el menor, sorprendiendo a los demas Uchihas. El mayor los miro con una sonrisa, posando su mirada en la pelirosa, sonriendo ladino.

—Hace ya demasiado tiempo que no te veia asi, Sakura—susurro llamando la atención de todos. —Bueno mi mujer ahora ya es madura…—inquirio sin quitarle la mirada a la Haruno. —Es nostalgico verte—termino.

Miraba preocupada aquella situación, Itachi se encontraba junto aquellas personas, hablando con los tres, mientras el cuarto azabache ya hacia inconciente en el sillón.

—itachi, no falta mucho para que…..—fue interrumpida, por el sonido de la puerta principal siendo abierta.

Flash back

Era de noche y hacía bastante frío. Y aunque antes estuviera acostumbrado a las frías noches del mundo ninja, ahora no, todo había cambiado. En casa lo esperaban, su hermano y su prometida.

Miro de reojo a Naruto el cual de pies a cabeza temblaba, incluso los dientes le castañeaban. Sonrió ladino, pasando su mirada a Sai el cual estaba como si nada, cambio su vista a Kakashi y este solo miraba al frente.

Estaban a solo unos minutos de entrar por las puertas de su aldea. Hacía varios días que no veía a su prometida, desde que el dobe de su amigo acepto una misión de dos semanas. Descansaban si máximo unos diez minutos, un tiempo bastante reducido teniendo en cuenta las horas de caminata y de cansancio acumuladas en sus cuerpos.

—Tsk—chasqueo la lengua.

Fruncio el seño, debio de haber tomado en cuenta a la Haruno para que esta tambien los acompañara de misión, pero noooo. Naruto queria dos semanas de hombres, compañeros, amigos. Un equipo varonil.

Fin del flash back.

—itachi, no falta mucho para que…..—fue interrumpida, por el sonido de la puerta principal siendo abierta.

La silueta de un joven entro por aquella puerta, aquel rubio alto, sonriente y dueño de unos ojos azules. Miro a Sakura sonriendo para asi abrazarla, observando como esta tragaba duro mientras llevaba sus jades con dirección a la sala.

Instintivamente los orbes cielo del rubio viajaron al mismo lugar, poco a poco su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo intercambiándola por sus ojos, aquellos ojos y mirada totalmente sorprendida.

—¿Qué es esto?—susurro apenas el rubio, desconcertado.

Los pasos de varias personas, les indicaban que no solo era aquel joven, si no faltaban mas. Itachi sonrio burlón mientras se colocaba de pie. Dispuesto a disfrutar aquello.

—Naruto, Sasuke te matara—hablo un pelinegro entrando junto a un peligris.

Por aquella misma puerta abierta entrarón dos personas mas, mirando con aburrimientos el hogar. Hasta que de la misma forma colocarón su mirada en los invitados situados en la sala.

—¡Naruto, te dije que no entraras as…!—finalmente el ultimó hombre dio paso a su llegada.

Quedando estupefacto con lo que miraba. Sintiendo su corazón galopar a mil por minuto. Dirigio su mirada a la pelirosa que lo miraba nerviosa, preguntandole con la mirada si todo estaba bien. ¡No claro que nada estaba bien!.

—Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun—saludo la pelirosa mirando a su novio.

—¿¡Que es esto!?—alzó la voz el Uchiha mirando a tres azabaches sentados en la sala y uno inconciente.

—Teme—susurro Naruto quien finalmente habia salido del shock.—Te estas vengando por lo de hace dos años, ¿verdad?—habló frunciendo el seño.—No es gracioso—inquirio molesto.

—¡Claro que no es gracioso!—alzó la voz divertido el Uchiha recien llegado.

—Esto sera divertido—susurro Itachi, recordando a las pelirosas de hace dos años.

—Muy divertido—afirmo el azabache mayor, conconrdando con Itachi.

—Solo sientate y escucha—hablo Itachi.—Te explicaremos todo—inquirio, mirando al recien llegado.

Tras una media hora, las cosas que decian los azabaches concientes, sorprendian al Uchiha de aquella epoca. Miro incredulo a sus yos del pasado, inclusive al del futuro. Su mirada se clavo en la del menor de todos ellos, el pequeño niño que ya hacia dormido entre los brazos de Sakura.

—Entonces, es como lo que paso hace dos años con Sakura-chan—susurro Naruto incredulo. —¡No es justo, yo quiero ver a mis yo tambien!—chilló, logrando que los demas lo miraran como tonto.

—Naruto, callate—la pelirosa alzó un poco la voz.

—En fin, mañana informaremos a la Hokage, sera mejor que permanescan aquí—el Sasuke de aquella epoca miraba a los demas azabaches.

—Esta oscureciendo—inquirio la ojijade. —Lo mejor sera ir a dormir—susurro mirando al niño dormido en sus brazos.

Itachi sonrio, camino hasta la Haruno tomando al pequeño Sasuke en brazos, dispuesto a llevarlo a una habitación para dejar que su hermanito durmiera. Mirai Sasuke se pusó de pie tomando la mano de la pelirosa con delicadeza, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Comenzando asi a caminar hacia las escaleras.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?—la mirada desquisiada del Uchiha de aquella epoca atravesaba a su yo del futuro de la peor manera.

—Me ire a dormir—se alzó de hombros el Uchiha del futuro.

Tanto Itachi, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi y el azabache de quince años, miraban con curiosidad. ¿Qué se suponia que hara aquel hombre? La Haruno se sonrojo al sentir el tacto delicado con el que aquel Sasuke mayor la tomaba.

—Me refiero a donde llevas a Sakura…—rechino los dientes el Uchiha del presente.

—Es mi mujer, dormire con ella—respondio el Uchiha del futuro.

El rojo vivo se extendio por el rostro de la pelirosa, sintiendo arder su cuerpo, aquellas palabras habian bastado para que lograran avergonzarla de la forma mas rapida que habia pasado en su vida. El Uchiha de quince años se sonrojo desviando la mirada para que nadie lo notara.

—¿Dormir juntos?—dijo en un gemido la pelirosa.

—Sakura—el azabache mayor se inclino un poco, acercando sus labios al oido de esta. —Eres muy descuidada, no hables de dormir juntos de esa forma—le dijo para despues alejar su rostro.

El sonido de dos kunai siendo clavados en la pared, lo hicieron sonreir ladino. Uno de ellos habia sido lanzado por el azabache de aquel tiempo el cual ya hacia el Sharingan rotando furiosamente en sus ojos. Y el otro….. Kakashi alzó la mirada divertido, dirigiendola al Uchiha de quince años. Le sorprendio verlo con el sharingan activado, el mangekyou sharingan en sus ojos, viendo a su yo del futuro con sed de sangre.

—Aleja tu rostro de ella….—dijeron los dos.

Naruto miro a los tres Uchiha que ya hacían matándose entre si con la mirada. Su sonrisa cada vez se hacia mas visible, hasta que por fin estalló y su carcajada inundo el lugar.

—Olvidenlo….—dijo entre risas el rubio. —Esto si es gracioso—inquirio mirando a su azabache compañero burlón.

Para sorpresa de todos, la Haruno se soltó del agarre del Uchiha mayor, caminando hasta Itachi, tomando en brazos al menor y volver de camino a las escaleras. A mitad del camino llevó su mirada a los demás. Logrando que estos sintieran un escalofrió pasar por todo su cuerpo.

—Dormire con él—fue lo unico que dijo antes de subir y a los pocos segundos un portazo se escucho por toda la casa.

Nuevamente la carcajada del Uzumaki invadio el lugar. Itachi regreso a la sala, tomando en brazos al Uchiha de doce años, subiendo junto al de quince en silenció. Aquello seria extraño, pero quizas traeria algo bueno.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Discusión made Uchiha.

Comenzaba a moverse, indicando que despertaba, escucho varios susurros a su alrededor. Aquel olor que inundaba aquel lugar, hizo que se removiera algo impaciente.

Abrió lentamente sus ónix, restregándoselos con suavidad acostumbrándolos a la luz de un nuevo día. Hasta abrirlos completamente sorprendido, frente a él varias mujeres ya hacían, mirándolo con una sonrisa tierna y un gran sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

—Despertó—susurró una ojiperla.

—Realmente Uchiha, era tan lindo de pequeño—habló una rubio, suspirando mientras el pequeño azabache tragaba grueso.

—Sasuke-kun, siempre ha sido lindo—defendió otra rubia, mas.

—Guarden silencio, si no quieren asustarlo—inquirió una pelinegra mirando a las dos rubia.—Además, Sakura-chan dijo que no lo despertáramos….—susurró con un sonrojo. —¡Es tan lindo!—exclamó sacándole un sonrojo mas al menor.

El menor nuevamente trago grueso, sonrojándose hasta la punta de los pies, buscó con la mirada la única persona que conocía en aquel lugar, su hermano, falló en el intentó. Rebuscó con la mirada a la Haruno y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al no verla por ningún lugar….

—He traído su desayu….—alguien había entrado.

Escucho como la puerta era abierta, llevó sus ónix a dicho lugar. Observando como una melena corta y rosa entraba a la habitación, sin esperar mas, saltó de la cama. Corriendo hacia la pelirosa y esconderse tras ella.

—¿Sasuke-kun?—susurró la pelirosa.

—Sakura—la miro con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Qué sucede?—cuestiono la Haruno, entregándole la bandeja con el desayuno a Hinata.

El menor estiro sus brazos, al frente, la pelirosa no pudo evitar sonreír completamente enternecida, agachándose hasta quedar frente al menor y abrazarlo, siendo correspondida. Lo tomo en brazos colocándose nuevamente de pie, con el menor en brazos.

—Sakura, tienes que prestármelo…—habló una de las rubias.—¡Quiero cargarlo también!—exclamó mirando al menor con una enorme sonrisa.

—Ino, no es un juguete—regaño Hinata a la Yamanaka.

—¡Vamos!—exclamo en ruego la rubia. —Sasuke-kun, ¿verdad que quieres que te cargue?—cuestiono al menor.

El Uchiha la miró, sus ojos inevitablemente volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas, negó con miedo. Para así después voltear su rostro, enterrándolo en el hueco del cuello de la pelirosa.

—Se ve tan mono de niño—exclamo Tenten mirando al menor el cual se había aferrado al cuello de la Haruno.

—Olvidaba lo tierno que era Sasuke-kun de pequeño—hablo Ino revolviéndole el cabello al Uchiha del pasado.

—Suéltame por favor—susurró el menor sin siquiera mirarla.

—E…. era tan.. tímido Sasuke-kun—inquirió Hinata sonriendo enternecida.

—Concuerdo—asintió Temari.

La Haruno rodó los ojos, mientras una venita comenzaba a palpitar en su sien al ver las una y mil insistencias por parte de Ino, para que el menor se dejara cargar por ella.

Bufo resignado, no quería hacer nada de lo que después se arrepentiría. Observo de reojo a su yo mayor, el cual miraba todo con indiferencia, a su yo vengador el cual miraba con el seño fruncido al azabache de tan solo 12 años.

Itachi sonreía con levedad, mirando a aquel azabache el cual lo amenazaba con la mirada. Si no es por el mayor de todos aquellos, se abría aventado a él con el chidori en su mano.

Suspiro con desgane, ladeando su cabeza, sintiendo un leve dolor en la curva de su cuello. Primero se había levantado de la forma menos gratificante, si por el chillido del chidori en la casa. Salió de su habitación ¿y que encontró? Nada mas y nada menos que a su yo de 12 años, dispuesto a aventársele a su hermano.

Y en menos de un segundo, tal como la noche anterior….. El Uchiha vengador, desapareció, reapareciendo detrás de su yo de 12 años, atándolo con cuerdas de antichakra. Y así sentándolo sobre el sofá.

—¡Suéltenme!—exclamó el de 12.—¿¡Es que ya se les olvido, que fue lo que este maldito, les hizo al clan!?—resaltó el insulto.

—Sasuke…—Naruto había pasado la noche ahí. —Teme, deberías escuchar primero a….—fue interrumpido.

—Cállate Usuratonkashi—gruño el azabache de 12 años. —Tu no tienes nada que ver en esto—escupió.

—Claro que si—asintió el Uzumaki. —Y no solo yo, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Sai-baka y Yamato-taicho—menciono el rubio, mirando al azabache. —Somos un equipo, familia—termino de decir.

Itachi soltó un suspiro, no imagino tener que pasar por esta situación y muchísimo menos, frente a cuatro personas que eran su propio hermano. Agradeció que el menor de todos ellos continuara durmiendo en la habitación donde se había quedado junto a Sakura.

—Lo que necesitamos es…..—el Uchiha del presente fue interrumpido.

—A Sakura—sonrió ladino el del futuro.

Y esta vez el chidori resplandecía en la mano derecha del Uchiha de aquella época, el cual miraba como desquiciado a su yo del futuro con el Mangekyou Sharingan rotando en sus ojos.

Escucharon pasos bajar del segundo piso de la mansión Uchiha, instintivamente llevaron su mirada a las escaleras, viendo como bajaban primero Temari, Tenten, Ino y Hinata….. Y justo detrás de ellas Sakura bajaba con el menor colgado de su cuello.

A el Uchiha del presente le comenzó a palpitar una venita ante lo que veían sus ojos. Sakura sonrió nerviosa adquiriendo un tic en la ceja al ver como a dos azabaches la miraba, un aura maligna comenzaba a rodearlos.

—Mocoso aléjate de ella—gruño el Uchiha del presente.

—Hazlo—susurro el mayor.

—¿¡A quien le dicen mocoso!?—estallo el infante.

—¡A ti mocoso!—respondió de la misma manera el mayor.

—No me llames mocoso—exigió el pequeño, mirando a aquellos dos con el seño fruncido.

Naruto sin poder contenerse soltó una gran carcajada dándose la diversión de su día aquella mañana. El Uchiha de 12 años, miro a la pelirosa que cargaba al menor, se sonrojo al darse cuenta que solo aquel cabello exótico era de una sola persona.

—Sakura—susurró el azabache de 12 años.

—Sasuke-kun—sonrió la pelirosa.

Sin esperar mas, e ignorando a las protestas que los mas grandes le echaban al infante, se abrió paso hasta llegar al azabache que se encontraba atado a cuerdas antichakras.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Sasuke?—cuestiono ella.

—Bien—se escucharon cinco pares de voces, respondiendo.

—Me pregunto a mi…—gruño el del presente, mirando a los demás.

—Yo la conozco mas que ustedes, creo que es algo obvio a quien fue dirigida la pregunta…—comentó el del futuro.

—Hmp—emitió el de vengador.

—¿Sakura-chan?—llamó el infante sonriéndole a la pelirosa.

Para sorpresa de todos, la Haruno volteo a verlos a cada uno de ellos, frunciendo su seño en el camino, para asi soltar un suspiro y señala al Uchiha que se encontraba sentado en el sofá.

—Me refería a él….—habló la ojijade.

El azabache de tan solo 12 años, abrió sus ojos sorprendido y un gran sonrojo aparco sus mejillas, al ver como la pelirosa nuevamente dirigía sus jades a él, mirándolo con ternura y atención.

—¿Quién lo ató?—susurró la Haruno.

Para el Uchiha del futuro, junto al del presente un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, lo había susurrado de una forma poco gentil. El Uchiha de 15 años escruto la silueta de la pelirosa, sonriendo ladino.

—(No eres la misma)—pensó el vengador.

—Fui yo—respondió el Uchiha del presente. —Pero fue por el bien de Itachi—señalo a su hermano mayor.

La Haruno cerro los ojos, soltando un suspiro, cayendo su mirada nuevamente en el azabache frente a ella. Le sonrió, mientras este hacia una mueca molesta y se sonrojaba, desviando su mirada.

—No quiere escuchar…—habló por primera vez el azabache de 15 años.

—Ya veo—susurró la ojijade. —Sasuke-kun—llamó la pelirosa, mirando al chico frente a ella. —Se lo que sientes, vi en carne propia el tremendo odio que le tienes a Itachi-nii—habló sorprendiendo a tres azabaches.

Los Uchiha que viajaron del tiempo abrieron los ojos a mas no poder, al escucharla llamar de esa forma tan familiar a su hermano mayor. Llevaron su mirada a Itachi y este sonreía dulcemente mirando a la ojijade.

—Pero créeme, si escucharas lo que él tiene que decirte te arrepentirás de haberlo odiado tantos años—termino la Haruno.

Aquellas palabras lograron desconcertar al menor de los azabaches, él cual no sabia de que hablaba Sakura. Miro a su yo del futuro y este solo negó levemente, explicando que todo estaba bien.

—Hmp—emitió el Sasuke de 12 años.

—¿Lo harás, Sasuke-kun?—cuestiono la pelirosa con una leve sonrisa.

El Uchiha miro hacia ella, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes. Cerro los ojos tratando de controlar sus latidos cardiacos. Trago grueso desviando la mirada de ella.

—Bien—aceptó él.

Itachi, Naruto, las kunoichis presentes, miraron sorprendidos a aquel Uchiha, había aceptado con solo escuchar a la pelirosa. El azabache sintió como su mentón era tomado con delicadeza, llevando su rostro nuevamente a la vista de la Haruno. Iba a protestar pero…. Sintió los labios de la Haruno presionarse en su frente. El rojo esta vez no pudo ocultarse, resaltaba a mas no poder en sus mejillas.

Sasuke del presente gruño en voz alta, al igual que el del futuro. El Uchiha de 15 años se sonrojo con levedad, desviando la mirada y el menor el cual se encontraba en brazos de la Haruno, se llevó sus manos a los ojos tapándoselos avergonzado.

—Sakura-chan—llamó Naruto.

La Haruno lentamente se alejo del Uchiha, mirando al rubio el cual sonreía con nerviosismo al sentir aquella habitación llena con un aura maligna.

—No debiste hacer eso….—se apresuro a decir Ino.

—¿Por que?—cuestiono la Haruno con una ceja en alto.

—Míralo por ti misma….—susurro Itachi señalando con la mirada al Uchiha de 12 años.

—Pobre Teme, no pudo resistirlo, fue mucho para él—susurro Naruto con diversión.

Y para sorpresa de la pelirosa el Uchiha de 12 años, ya hacia nuevamente inconsciente en aquella silla. Pero el gran sonrojo aparcado en sus mejillas, no desaparecía.

—¡Sakura!—exclamó el azabache del presente. —¿Cómo puedes besar a otro hombre?—cuestiono molesto.

—Oh por dios—arrastro irónicamente la pelirosa mirando a su prometido.—¡Recuerda que él y tu son la misma persona!—exclamo con el seño fruncido.

—Cierto—susurraron todos los demás azabaches.

—Entonces no hay problema…—susurró el infante sonriendo tierno.

Para sorpresa de todos, el infante tomo con sus pequeñas manos las mejillas de la pelirosa, volteándola para si sonreírle entusiasmado y en un dos por tres estirando sus labios, mostrando un piquito. Pegando sus labios con los de la pelirosa. Dejando a la Haruno con los ojos completamente abiertos y sonrojada.

Mientras todos los demás presentes desencajaban sus bocas, no daban crédito a lo que el menor había hecho. Naruto se apresuro a tomar a la pelirosa en brazos al verla caer poco a poco. E Itachi corrió en un santiamén tomando a su pequeño hermano.

—¡Enano!—gruñeron los tres azabaches restantes.

La tarde pasó y con ello la salida de la mayoría de los azabaches a la oficina de la Hokage. Sakura sonrió, metiéndose a la habitación de baño, sintiendo el agua caer por su cuerpo. Tras unos minutos salió, envuelta en una toalla blanca, dejando ver sus muslos.

Caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos de aquella casa, escucho pasos subir por las escaleras. Se asomo encontrándose con el azabache de 12 años, el cual tomaba agua de un vaso. El Uchiha al verla tragó grueso, logrando que comenzara ahogarse.

—¡Sasuke!—exclamó la pelirosa preocupada. —¿Estas bien?—cuestiono mirándolo.

—¿¡Estabas aquí!?—exclamó el Uchiha una vez que regreso a la normalidad. —¡Podrías haberlo dicho antes!—alzó la voz sonrojado.

—Me iré a cambiar—informo la Haruno nuevamente. —Lo siento, Sasuke-kun—susurró.

Camino hacia su habitación soltando una leve risita, al escuchar al Uchiha maldecir al aire. Entro a su habitación caminando hasta su closet, tomando un pantalón blanco en tubo y un top negro con el símbolo Uchiha.

—Sakura tenemos que hablar—detrás de ella apareció su prometido.—El enano te beso—gruño.

—Pensé que estarías con Tsunade-sama—susurró la pelirosa sonrojada.

—He dejado un clon en mi lugar, junto a los demás—se alzó de hombros el Uchiha.—Sakura yo…—dijo dando un paso más hacia ella.

Pero la pelirosa se sonrojo aun mas y se encogió más contra la pared. Sasuke paró unos instantes, pero finalmente dio un paso más hacia ella, el problema es que resbaló con el agua del suelo y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue muy rápido: Sasuke resbaló e intentó agarrarse a algo, consiguió agarrarse a la pelirosa, el Uchiha cayó sobre su compañera.

Así que allí estaba Sakura, echada en el suelo aun con la toalla tapando su cuerpo desnudo y encima de ella estaba Sasuke, mirándola a los ojos. Permanecieron callados mirándose muy de cerca, nadie se molestó en colocarse de pie. La Haruno empezó a respirar agitadamente y su corazón latía desbocado, mordió su labio inferior en un intento de controlar su reacción, ¡el sonrojo no se iba!.

—No hagas eso—dijo finalmente el Uchiha en un susurro. Sakura lo miró sin comprender.—Llevas mi conjunto favorito—dijo dirigiendo la mirada a su cuerpo.

—Pero, Sasuke no llevo…—la Haruno se sonrojo. —Nada mas que una toalla—inquirió sonriendo.

Sakura también miró hacia abajo y vio que la toalla había desaparecido, seguramente durante la caída. La kunoichi se sonrojó y su respiración se volvió más agitada, por lo que apartó la mirada y volvió a morderse el labio para controlarse.

—Sakura…..—gruño ronco el Uchiha.—Te he dicho que no hagas eso…..— repitió Sasuke. La pelirosa pudo notar que su respiración también era entrecortada.—Si sigues así no podré contenerme, estás demasiado irresistible—susurró con una sonrisa ladina.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Seguramente se arrepentiría más tarde de lo que iba a hacer ya que no se encontraban solos en la casa, pero cogió al Uchiha por el cuello con ambos manos y lo atrajo hacia ella hasta juntar sus labios con los de él en un torpe beso.

Sasuke tardó unos instantes en corresponderá, pero él la cogió también por la cara y la atrajo hacia él, profundizando el beso. Sakura sintió una necesidad de sentir al Uchiha, sentía que aquello estaba mal ya que no estaban solos en la casa, pero no podía parar, no con Sasuke.

Decidida bajó sus manos hasta el pecho del azabache y las metió por debajo de su camiseta, palpando cada centímetro de piel. Sasuke interrumpió el beso y ambos aprovecharon para recuperar la respiración, se separó unos centímetros de la cara de la Haruno y ella tubo miedo de haber echo algo mal, sin darse cuenta volvió a morderse el labio inferior.

—Te he dicho que si volvías a hacer eso no podría controlarme—dijo respirando entrecortadamente el azabache.

Acto seguido él la volvió a besar más apasionadamente, pero esta vez fue bajando hasta el cuello de la kunoichi, dándole pequeños mordiscos. Sakura no pudo evitar gemir levemente y hundir los dedos en la espalda del ninja.

—Me encarta oírte gemir de placer—susurro Sasuke junto al oído de la Haruno.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel comentario, nunca había sentido aquellas sensaciones, su cuerpo pedía más, su corazón latía desbocado y su bajo-vientre ardía más y más con cada beso del Uchiha.

Sasuke siguió su camino de besos hasta la clavícula, entonces posó sus manos con cuidado sobre los pechos de la Haruno y empezó a acariciar las partes dónde la toalla rozaba su piel, el cuerpo de Sakura se arqueó ante el contacto de sus manos. Sasuke se separó para mirarla de nuevo, instintivamente Sakura miró hacia otro lado avergonzada, pero Sasuke le cogió la barbilla con una mano e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, volviendo a besarla apasionadamente. Posó sus manos sobre los pechos de ella, empezando a masajearlos y al mismo tiempo volvió descender por su cuello, regodeándose hasta llegar a su pecho, sonrió ladino.

Arrancando la toalla, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de la pelirosa donde se detuvo unos instantes antes de morder uno de los duros pezones de la Haruno.

Sakura sentía que iba a explotar, cada vez gemía más fuerte y eso hacia que el Uchiha gruñera y ronroneara de placer. La piel y las manos de Sasuke eran cálidas y suaves, provocando en el cuerpo de la Haruno unas reacciones desconocidas y placenteras, haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara contra el cuerpo del azabache, demandando más contacto.

Sasuke jugaba con sus pezones mientras con la otra mano fue descendiendo por su estómago hasta rozar con levedad el sexo de la Haruno. Ambos se detuvieron y miraron hacia la puerta de la habitación cuando notaron que golpeaban.

—Sakura…—aquella voz, la reconocieron al instante. Se aclaró la garganta mientras dejaba de golpear la puerta. —Saldre un momento, los dejare solos—termino de decir.

Ambos ninjas se sonrojaron ante las palabras del Uchiha de tan solo 12 años, tras aquella puerta, habían olvidado por completo su presencia. Sasuke se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo, ambos tenían aún la respiración agitada.

—Yo… lo siento Sasuke…—susurró la pelirosa.

—Vamos Sakura, no hay nada por lo que disculparse, yo también tengo parte de culpa—dijo el Uchiha mientras se quitaba la camiseta. —No hemos hecho nada que no hayamos querido hacer, además eres mi prometida—susurró sonriendo ladino.

—Esperemos no haber dejado secuela de trauma a Sasuke-kun—murmuro culpable la pelirosa.

El Uchiha sonrió burlón imaginándose la cara que su yo de 12 años, debió de haber tenido tras esa puerta. Miro nuevamente a la pelirosa. Observando como esta volvía a envolver su cuerpo en aquella toalla blanca.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Tragaron grueso, aquello se había vuelto completamente violento y salvaje. Sakura, Itachi, Naruto, Sai, Yamato, el pequeño Sasuke, el de 12 y 15 miraban con una gotita estilo anime lo que desde hace unos minutos era mas que un simple entrenamiento.

Aquel entrenamiento donde el primero en salir de aquel campo había sido el adolescente de 12 años el cual recibió un chidori nagashi sacándolo del combate, el segundo se trataba de Sasuke de 15 quien al ver el puño de Sasuke mayor a pocos milímetros de su rostro, lo último que recordó fue despertar junto a Sakura la cual lo curaba.

Y por último el Naruto que al ver como su compañero y sus yo de tiempos diferentes se habían encendido en aquella batalla, por mas que quiso hacerlo no podía separarlos.

Quiso intervenir al observar como el Uchiha de su epoca cayó sobre el mayor inmovilizándolo pero mas no contaba con que el Uchiha mayor impulsara su cabeza hacia delante al momento en que su cabeza golpeó la del azabache del futuro.

—Ahora solo quedamos nosotros—dijo Sasuke levantandose de un saltó y tomando su distancia.

—Eso parece—respondió el Mirai Sasuke sonriendo ladino. — Apresuremos esto que quiero pasar la tarde con mi mujer—comento el Uchiha.

—Mi prometida—contesto el azabache rechinando los dientes.

Los presentes miraban iracundos aquella pelea de palabras, Naruto sonreía burlón al ver como el Uchiha del futuro sacaba de quisio de la mejor forma a su compañero. Las personas presentes mirarón a la pelirosa la cual sonrió nerviosamente, si no paraban ahora no lo harían después.

—Creo que ya fue suficiente, Sasuke-kun paren—hablo la Haruno.

—Sakura tiene raz…—Itachi fue interrumpido.

—!Ya basta Sasuke!—exclamo Naruto que quería impedir la hazaña del Uchiha de aquella epoca.

Todos llevaron su mirada a la zona de batalla, observando como el Uchiha golpeo con fuerza el estomagó del mayor, mientras que Mirai Sasuke salió por una nube de humo para asi golpearse y estrellarse contra un arbol.

—¡Sasuke basta!—pidió la pelirosa.

—¡Te tengo!—escucho el Uchiha, tras de él y al mirar la silueta de enfrente pudo ver que era solo un jutsu de sustitución.

Sasuke intercepto el movimiento del azabache del futuro con mucho esfuerzo, tomándolo de la mano más el ojiónix le golpeo con fuerza el estomago, quien ante el golpe escupió sangre. Ambos se miraron con desprecio, resentimiento y en silencio respiraron muy rápido, tragaron saliva.

—Retira lo que haz dicho—susurro el Uchiha del presente.

—De que habla el Teme—alzó una ceja en alto el Uzumaki.

—No tengo por que retirar lo que dije….—contesto el azabache del futuro sonriendo ladino.—Es mi mujer, Sakura Uchiha—susurro Sasuke sonriendo ladino y orgulloso.

—No sean idiotas—hablo el Uchiha de 15 años, sonrojado.

—Sakura-san, es mia—les contesto el menor de los azabaches con una enorme sonrisa.

Ambos combatientes, pararón mirando al menor el cual camino hasta la Haruno extendiendo sus brazos logrando que la ojijade lo alzara en brazos, miró esta vez a los demás Uchiha los cuales fruncieron el seño hacia el menor. Tenía que parar aquello y su último recurso era….

—¡Itachi!, ¡Haz algo!—grito Sakura.

—A él no pueden hacerle nada—soltó el nombrado. —Si le hacen algo a Sasuke-chan Tsunade-sama y Sakura los castraran—sentencio sonriendo ladino.

Todos los Uchihas chasquearón la lengua, mirando al pequeño el cual sonrio arrogante, mientras envolvia sus brazos por el cuello de la pelirosa. La cual solo rodó los ojos.

—Tsk, me largo—soltó el de 12 saliendo de ahí.

La Haruno miró de reojo, soltando un suspiro al ver a Itachi bajar la mirada con levedad, le dolia y lo sabia por mas que el mayor de los Uchiha quisiera ocultar, realmente le dolia.

—Sasuke-chan, puedes ir un momento con Naruto y Kakashi-sensei, por favor—miró al menor el cual fruncio el seño con levedad pero aun asi asintio.

Lo bajo de sus brazos, sosteniendo la mirada de todos, observo a los azabaches y sonrio con levedad mientras desaparecia en un pequeño remolino de petalos rosas.

Caminaba con las manos metidas en sus bolsas, estaba cerca de la salida de la aldea, donde en su epoca habia dejado a Sakura inconciente. Soltó un suspiro, sentandose en la misma banca.

—Sabia que estarias aqui—se escucho en el lugar.

El Uchiha bajo la mirada escondiendo esa pequeña sonrisa formada en sus labios. No podia equivocarse, alzo la mirada levemente encontrando un remolino de petalos revelando a la Haruno.

—Hmp—emitio el azabache.

—Sasuke-kun—llamó la pelirosa.—Necesito hablar de algo contigo—dijo sentandose junto al azabache.—Realmente necesito contarte algo—menciono mirando al cielo.

El Uchiha suspiro dandole a entender que podia proseguir, comenzar con lo que tenia que decir. Alzo la mirada dirigiendola a la ojijade, observando con detalle el perfil de esta, mirando el brillo de aquellos jades.

—Cuando era niña, crei que las malas personas eran aquellas que mataban sin sentimiento—habló la Haruno, al instante el azabache se tensó. —Pero somos ninjas—susurró. —En la academia saltó la noticia de sobre el exterminio del clan mas fuerte de la aldea—el Uchiha apretó los puños. —Se habló del traidor Itachi Uchiha, sabes se que cuesta entender lo que hizo ya que no es fac….—fue interrumpida.

—¿¡Entenderlo!?, ¡Acabó con todo el clan, mató a nuestra familia, nuestros padres!—exclamó el azabache mirando a la Haruno con el sharingan activado.

—No es facil—afirmo la pelirosa. —Pero tampoco debemos juzgar a la gente sin saber la verdad—soltó mirandolo. —Tu lo haz dicho eran sus padres, Itachi debio pasarla mal, ¿no crees? —cuestiono con seriedad. —La vida de un ninja tiene prejuicios que a veces salen muy caros…—susurró.—Sasuke-kun—volvio a llamar la pelirosa. —No jusgez a Itachi-nii sin hablar primero con él—dijo levantandose.

El ojiónix miró a la pelirosa con dura atención, observando como saba un par de pasos alejandose un metro, asi volteando nuevamente y sonreir tristemente.

—Y solo para que lo tengas presente—habló Sakura. —Sasuke de esta epoca, asesino a Itachi—informo crispando sorpresa en el rostro del Uchiha.

—Entonces…. ¿como?—susurró el ojiónix.

—Fue una tecnica y ayuda de otras personas, gracias a ellas Itachi-nii esta vivo—sonrio con dulzura. —Y Sasuke-kun es feliz—desaparecio en un remolino de petalos.

Quedó hecho piedra, feliz, realmente su yo de aquel tiempo ¿era feliz?... Se coloco de pie, caminando nuevamente hacia el interior de la aldea, tras unos cuantos minutos se detuvo frente a la entrada del barrio Uchiha. Tragó grueso. Sin mas siguio.

Uchiha Itachi alzó la mirada encontrando frente a él, a Sasuke del pasado a aquel niño de tan solo 12 años. Lo miró atento paracia contenerse en su lugar, manteniendo quieta las ganas de lanzarse sobre él con intenciones nada buenas.

—Itachi—llamó el azabache. —Yo….—fue interrumpido.

—¿Vienes a escuchar, todo?—cuestiono Itachi soltando un suspiro.

El Uchiha del pasado asintió mirando como su hermano de aquel tiempo cerraba los ojos con pasiencia, caminando y pasando a su ludo sin decir nada. El azabache de 12 años lo siguio. Ambos entraron a la habitación del mayor sin decir ni una palabra.

—Quiero escucharte, Itachi—susurró Sasuke.

El mayor sonrio ladino, tomando asiento en la orilla de su cama, mirando al suelo, sabiendo de ante mano que el Sasuke del pasado lo miraba con seriedad recargado desde el muro a un lado de la puerta.

—En la epoca donde el tercer Hokage era lider de la aldea, tanto el hokage como yo queriamos cambiar las cosas…—susurró el pelinegro. —Queriamos que Konoha volviera a confiar en los Uchiha—menciono sorprendiendo a Sasuke. —Existio un conflicto desde el primer hokage y Madara Uchiha, cuando el integrante de nuestro clan murio, los Uchihas siguieron viviendo en Konoha, hasta la epoca donde el segundo Hokage nos restringuio a las afueras de la aldea—informo soltando un suspiro. —Aquello solo hizo que los seguidores de Madara volvieran a tomar cartas en el asunto, querian el liderazgo de la aldea—dijo Itachi mirando esta vez a su hermano.

—Ellos…..—Sasuke fue interrumpido.

—Querian dar un golpe de estado—termino Itachi. —Eso paso ya cuando el tercero era la cabeza de la aldea, a pesar de que Sarutobi-sama queria hablar con los Uchihas, Danzo una persona que controlaba Raiz me indico otras ordenes—susurró. —Yo era miembro Raiz, ambu—apretó los puños bajando la mirada. —Mi misión era exterminar a todo aquel que quisiera el mal para la aldea—menciono con la voz rota.

—¿¡Que!?—exclamó el azabache completamente sorprendido. —Aun asi como pudiste pasar de esa forma sobre tu familia—soltó con los ojos llorosos.

—Sasuke—llamó el Uchiha mayor. —Cuando estaba frente a papá y mamá, ellos me sonrieron…..—lagrimas comenzarón a caer de sus ojos. —Dijeron que estaban orgullosos de que ame de aquella forma la aldea, inclusive que la protegiera—su voz estaba completamente rota. —Mate a mis padres y ellos en cambio dijeron que estaban orgullosos de mi—apretó los puños.

—¿¡Y por que a mi no me…..!?—nuevamente el menor fue interrumpido.

—Esa fue la unica condición que puse ante Danzo—habló Itachi limpiandose las lagrimas que salian de sus ojos. —El unicó sobreviviente seria mi pequeño hermano menor, la aldea lo cuidaria si yo terminaba con la idea del golpe de estado y con el clan….—susurró.

—Itachi…—abrio los ojos con tristeza.

—Abandone la aldea, dejandote en manos del hokage te confie con él, sabiendo que estarias bien….. Hasta su muerte—rechino los dientes. —Tal y como paso en este tiempo, la invasión a la aldea se daria gracias a…..—Itachi fue interrumpido.

—Orochimaru—susurró el azabache.

—Ya veo entonces tu….—el menor esquivo la mirada. Itachi suspiro. —Al parecer ya es un poco tarde….. El prometio poder, pero lo que el busca realmente….—calló al instante.

—Es tu cuerpo—se escucho.

Junto a la cama de la habitación en el muró cerca del armario tres personas ya hacian paradas con los brazos cruzados, mirando al menor de tan solo 12 años. El azabache menor los miró con el seño fruncido, aun asi suspiro aceptando escucharlos.

—Te usara solo como un recipiente por eso mismo te entrena—dijo Sasuke adulto.

—Sera una buena experiencia el entrenar, por que realmente nos superamos, pero…..—el de 15 años fue interrumpido.

—Cuando llega el momento de nuestra venganza, realmente nos arrepentimos—susurró el azabache de aquella epoca.

—¿Todos ustedes?—el menor de 12 años miró sorprendido a sus yo mayores.

Los tres azabache asintierón sabiendo la pregunta silencionsa del menor. El Uchiha de 12 años miró a Itachi el cual sonrio con levedad. Recordo las palabras de Sakura, "No jusgez a nadie sin saber sus motivos".

—Yo….—se alejo de la pared ante la mirada de todos. —Necesito estar solo, con permiso—y sin mas salio de la habitación.

Salio de la habitación caminando por el pasillo observando de reojo la puerta abierta de Sakura donde el pequeño Sasuke ya dormia en la cama, cobijado. Sonro levemente bajando la mirada y siguiendo con su camino.

Salio de la casa, directamente en el jardin de su casa, se sentó bajo el arból a su pie, mirando la brillate luna de aquella noche. ¿Realmente, siempre juzgo mal a su hermano?. Itachi devio haberla pasado mal ¿y él que hizo?... Odiarlo.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la casa mirando por una ventana la luna, brillaba con un esplando fascinante, sus jades se dirigieron a la persona que se encontraba bajo aquel arból del jardin, sonrio con tristeza.

Desaparecio en un remolino de petalos para asi a los pocos segundos aparecer a un lado del Uchiha de 12 años, el azabache la miró de soslayo sin decir nada. Sakura tomo asiento a su lado.

—Sakura yo….—las palabras se fueron con el viento.

Sakura sonrió débilmente, asintió con tranquilidad sabia que no queria estar acompañado, pero no lo dejaria solo. Lo escucho llamarla, subió sus manos hasta llegar a los brazos de él y acariciarlos con tranquilidad, mientras el Uchiha comenzaba a respirar agitadamente y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

—Siempre estare contigo Sasuke-kun—susurró la Haruno.

Y aquello fue lo que detono todo. El azabache escondio su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la pelirosa, comenzando a sollozar fuertemente. Sakura se sorprendio en un princio pero a los pocos segundos sonrio con levedad abrazando al Uchiha.

—Itachi, él…..—fue interrumpido.

—Lo sé, Sasuke—murmuró Sakura.

Ahora entendia todo, ese pequeño de tan solo 12 años ya sabia todo sobre el clan Uchiha, sabia todo sobre Itachi Uchiha. Lo miró llorando sobre sus brazos. Le dolia, realmente le dolia verlo asi.

Dentró de la casa tres azabaches miraban por la ventana a la pelirosa abrazando a su yo de 12 años, sonrieron con levedad. El Sasuke de 15 años miró con suma atención aquella situación.

—Entonces…—habló el azabache menor. —¿Realmente me casó con Sakura?—cuestiono con levedad.

—Asi es—asintió el del futuro.—Ella no es ninguna molestia despues de todo—dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

—Solo espera, Sakura ella….—el azabache de aquel tiempo sonrio ladino estaba orgulloso. —Va a llegar a ser muy fuerte—inquirio.

—No por nada fue nombrada una de los tres sannin—se escucho la voz de Itachi, quien llegó a lado de los azabache.

Nuevamente fuera de la casa con Sakura y Sasuke del pasado, la pelirosa aflojo el abrazo, al momento de que el Uchiha dio la vuelta y se escondió en el pecho del chica, ella sonrió con ternura al escucharlo llorar, guardar tanto dolor lo volvería otra persona, prefería que llorara frente a ella.

—Sonríe—susurro la Haruno estrechándolo en sus brazos.

—¿Por qué debería?—pregunto con voz queda el azabache.

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras, comenzó a ordenar las letras de las palabras que pretendía decirle, pero se sentía apenada, no quería admitir nada.

—(Sería estúpido si se lo digo ahora)—pensó la Haruno.

Sasuke alzo el rostro, mirando a los ojos de la pelirosa, la cual le sonrió abiertamente, este le devolvió una sonrisa triste, Sakura solto aire y miro hacia el cielo.

—Realmente es bueno que te enteraras de esto—aceptó Sakura.—Pero es estúpido… No sabemos que cambios tendra en tu época—dijo con seriedad, la ojijade rio sin poder evitarlo.

El Uchiha la miro y frunció el seño, ¿Por qué se reía?. Pero el tenia la culpa por hablar de mas, quiso apartarse y salir de ahí, pero mas la Haruno lo tomo de la muñeca impidiéndole la acción.

—Deja de reírte—pidió el Uchiha, sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

—Entonces deja de ser tan serio—comento Sakura.

De inmediato él la jaló hacia su cuerpo. Cayendo torpemente sobre su cálido cuerpo, su pecho semimarcado contra el maduro de ella y sus rostros se encontraban muy cercanos, el uno del otro.

—¿Qué haces, Sasuke-kun?—pregunto la Haruno divertida.

—Cuando regrese a mi epoca….—habló mirandola con seriedad.—Me ire nuevamente con Orochimaru—soltó sorprendiendo a la Haruno.—Dejare que me entrene, hasta que llegue el tiempo en donde debo matarlo… Yo regresare a la aldea—dijo sonriendo ladino al ver la mirada sorpresa de la pelirosa. —Hablare con Tsunade-sama y buscare a Itachi—susurró. La ojijade no salia de su sorpresa para a los pocos segundos sonreir feliz.

El azabache sonrio levemente, se acerco a la pelirosa depositando un beso, sus labios se apretaron contra su frente, dejandola sin habla, haciendo que la Haruno sonriera con levedad y un leve sonrojo se aparcara en sus mejillas.

—Sakura, gracias—susurró el Uchiha parandose.

Salio de aquel jardin dejando a la Haruno tras de él. Allí le tenía, completamente ida, sonrojada. El Uchiha entró a la casa soltando aire, llevando su mano a su pecho, respirando profundamente sintiendo aquel olor peculiar impregnado en su ropa, era obvio lo habia abrazado y su ropa ninja estaba cubierto por aquel penetrante aroma a cerezo.

Despues de todo pasen los años que pasen Haruno Sakura siempre estaba para él.


End file.
